dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
FAKY
centre|650px FAKY *'Nombre: '''FAKY (フェイキー). Pronunciado: "Fei-ki". **'¿Por qué FAKY?: El nombre FAKY fue creado tras combinar las dos palabras "FAntastic" y "toKYo" y es un acrónimo del nombre del grupo "Five Ass Kicking Youngsters". Fue derivado originalmente de la palabra en inglés "FAKE" para desafiarse a sí mismas en la tarea de aportar cosas nuevas y reales a la escena musical japonesa. *'''Número de miembros: 5 chicas. (4 Japonesas y 1 Estadounidense) *'Número de ex-miembros: '''3 chicas. *'Origen: Japón. *'''Debut: 29 de julio de 2013. *'Color oficial:' *'Lema': "We do what we want, the way we want" *'Agencia: 'Avex Group (sub-sello: Rhytm Zone) Carrera Pre-Debut: 2013 - 2014 Originalmente formado por cinco integrantes; Anna, Lil'fang, Mikako, Dina y Tina Faky apareció en la industria con una imagen fuerte, representando a "las chicas reales de Japón". FAKY hizo un lanzamiento pre-debut en 2013 como un grupo con habilidades para la danza y el canto que destaca en la escena del J-Pop con su meta de proveer al público internacional un estilo de música influido por la fusión de ritmos, dando así un resultado de clase mundial, así como también por dar a conocer la moda y la cultura de Japón. Su agencia liberó el vídeo musical de su sencillo pre-debut 'Better Without You' el 29 de Julio del año señalado, que muestra a las chicas en lugares inusuales como el Metro de Tokio o clubes nocturnos con luces de neón, divirtiéndose, bailando y cantando animadamente. La canción resulta una propuesta novedosa, dado su ritmo poderoso y la inclusión de sintetizadores. Un mes después, fue liberada una versión remix del mismo sencillo que recibió gran acogida en las estaciones de radio japonesas. Dieron su primera presentación en vivo el 1ero de septiembre del 2013 en el "A-Nation Stadium Festival powered by Weider in Jelly", una serie anual de conciertos que organiza el grupo Avex en diferentes ciudades japonesas, cada verano desde el 2002. A partir de entonces hicieron una serie de lanzamientos digitales; When You Wish Upon A Star (2013.12.18), Better Without You (2014.01.15), Girl Digger (2014.01.22) y The One (2014.01.29), esta última canción fue utilizada como tema de cierra de la pelicula japonesa "Bilocation". A inicios del 2015 se anunció que es estaban filmando un nuevo video musical para su siguiente lanzamiento, la canción "P.O.V" sin embargo fue rápidamente cancelado por razones desconocidas. Más tarde lanzaron un mini-album digital titulado "The One" que incluia todos sus anteriores lanzamientos y algunas pistas inéditas como el lanzamiento cancelado "P.O.V". Después de este lanzamiento el grupo entró en un largo hiatus. Anunciando que regresarían con un concepto renovado. 2015 Salida de Tina y Diane + Reestructuración Durante el hiatus hubieron muchas discusiones entre algunos de los miembros de Faky y su personal. Después de intensas conversaciones Tiana y Diane decidieron dejar el grupo porque no estaban de acuerdo en la dirección en la que este estaba yendo, solo permaneciendo en el grupo Anna, Lil'fang y Mikako. A finales de 2015 y con algunos meses de retrase Faky regreso reformulado, con un nuevo logo y una nueva integrante; Akina. Entonces lanzaron tres sencillos digitales; "Afterglow", "Candy" y "You". Tambien, como una de las primeras actividades Faky colaboro con el dúo de música electrónica Femm, haciendo la versión en japonés de "No Boyfriend" de Sak Noel. 2016 A principios del 2016 Avex anunció una nueva unidad compuesta por los miembros de Faky, Femm y la solista Yup'in; FAMM'IN. Juntas lanzaron el video musical de "Circle", una canción con una inusual y brillante mezcla EDM moderno y R'n'B, con un elemento abrumador de la música tradicional japonesa. Yup'in y Lil'fang participaron activamente en la producción de la canción. Finalmente "Circle" fue lanzado como un mini-album con 5 pistas adicionales, un remix de "Circle" y tres pistas propias de cada grupo. En mayo Faky lanzó un nuevo mini-album, este incluía los sencillos anteriormente lanzados durante 2015 y tres pistas adicionales. Una de las pistas incluidas en este mini-album sirvió como tema principal para un web drama interactivo protagonizado por Mikako, tanto el Drama como la canción se titularon "Are you ok?". En Octubre las miembros de FAMM'IN fueron nombradas embajadoras de Shibuya Tourism Performance, una organización dedicada a fomentar y aumentar el turismo en la zona de Shibuya. Al mismo tiempo, la unidad anunció el lanzamiento de un segundo sencillo titulado "Animus". '2017' En febrero de 2017 Faky lanzó su video musical para su nuevo sencillo "Surrender", canción que habían estado promocionando previamente durante sus presentaciones en vivo. El junio de este mismo año lanzaron otro mini-álbum Unwrapped, con el cual las chicas hacían su debut formal. Este incluía canciones de anteriormente lanzadas y otras nuevas, como fueron "Bad things", "Someday we'll know" o "Keep Out". Casi tres meses más tarde el 30 de Agosto, sacaban otro nuevo single, "Suga sweet". Y en Octubre "Chase me". El trece de Octubre por fin tuvieron su primer live, titulado igual que su mini-álbum de debut. Para finalizar el año, lanzaron la versión en inglés de una de las canciones de su mini-álbum, "Someday we'll know". '2018' El 6 de febrero de 2018 sacaron otra versión de una de sus canciones en inglés, siendo ahora el turno de "Candy". En Abril, anunciaban un nuevo single, esta vez titulado "Who we are" canción que habían promocionado previamente en una de sus presentacione en vivo. En mayo comenzaron los rumores de que las chicas estarían lanzando su primer álbum completo, mas no ha sido confirmado del todo por su agencia. El 15 de noviembre, Anna, líder del grupo, publicó en su Instragram la noticia de su salida del grupo para perseguir su sueño de ser actriz, y que permanecería en el grupo hasta el 20 de diciembre, ya que el grupo tenía un showcase, y que además ese día daría más noticias al respecto. El 20 de diciembre, durante el showcase del grupo, se anunció que ingresaría al grupo dos nuevas chicas, Hina, de origen japonés, y Taki, de origen filipino, japonés, brasileiro y español. Integrantes center|550pxpx De izq. a der.: Mikako, Taki, Akina, Lil'Fang e Hina *Lil' Fang (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Mikako (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hina (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Akina (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Taki (Vocalista, Bailaria y Maknae) Ex-Miembros *Diane (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2013 - 2015) *Tina (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2013 - 2015) *Anna Sawai (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2013 - 2018) Discografía Mini Álbum 'Singles' Colaboraciones *CRAZYBOY - Japanicano (2018) Curiosidades *Dos de los cuatro miembros dominan con fluidez tanto el inglés, como el japonés. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Blog Ameba Oficial Galería FAKY 3.jpg FAKY 1.jpg FAKY 2.jpg NekoPOP-FAKY-interview-2013-A.jpg 10389672_678544632216638_5930301890074526345_n.jpg FAKY 2015 02.jpg Faky surrender.jpg FAKY - Unwrapped-CD.jpg Videografía FAKY - Better Without You|Better Without You FAKY Girl Digger|Digger FAKY Afterglow|Afterglow FAKY You|You FAKY Candy|Candy FAKY Surrender|Surrender FAKY Someday We'll Know|Someday We'll Know FAKY SUGA SWEET|SUGA SWEET Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:JDebut2013